Sweet summer
by Ninehundredtwo
Summary: K-on's summer vacation


K-on summer camp contest submission ^^

How unusual, Yui thought to herself. Usually Mio-sempai or Mugi-chan would be the ones to win this type of contest. She held the cotton candy in one hand, whilst the other was interlinked with her sister's. Hirasawa Yui had been lonely this summer vacation, all of her friends from the K-on club they had at school, hadn't called even once. This lead to Yui and Ui going to the summer festival by themselves.

'Knock knock' Ritsu said, looking at the brown house, 'Maybe if we peeked in, we could see whether they were really here' Mugi said, a concerned look on her usually happy face. 'Tsumugi-san' her new butler said, 'Yes Antoine?' she replied, smiling at the raven-haired boy. The butler suit wasn't quite something that suited him, his face was incredibly pretty, even Ritsu had issues not looking at his perfect features. 'Maybe it would be a good idea to drop by the summer festival, who knows. You might get to see them after all.'

Indeed, the weather had been perfect, the sun was shining brightly, as they were escorted back into a small white car. Since it was summer vacation, Mugi didn't want to risk being recognized. Azusa had been wandering on the same summer festival, but as she was more interested in the music that was being sold, it wasn't likely that she would come across Yui or Ui for that matter.

Back at home, Mio was getting ready to go somewhere, where she would go was reasonably unknown. Maybe the beach, or she could possibly call Ritsu to hang out. However, if she brought Ritsu along in this heat, there would be a large chance of a sudden water fight erupting when she least expected it. Inwardly she sighed, maybe she would call Azusa after all, to go out for some tea. Tranquility. Azusa in the meantime had pulled her phone out of her cat-themed bag, to call Mio-sempai.

'Sempai?' she asked, hoping to not have awoken the monster.  
'Azusa? You're up early. Where are you at?' Mio asked, a little anxious as she checked her hair in the mirror for the last time. 'I'm at the festival, do you feel like coming?' she asked, finally seeing Yui in the crowd that had assembled in front of one of the stands. 'I am at the fish stand!' Azusa said, quickly hanging up. 'Yui-sempai?' Azusa asked. 'Yes?' she replied, not tearing her eyes away from what she was watching.

'How do you feel like going on a summer camp with us? Mugi-sempai has one of her resorts open for us. Ritsu said she would come, and of course Yui and .. Antoine' At the last name, Yui's hair even moved a little. 'Antoine? Really?' she asked, feigning interest. 'Yes, him too.' Secretly they had all been waiting for a shot alone at him. The only one who was at an advantage here, was Mugi, or Mio. He had once said that wealth and status meant nothing to him if the woman didn't have a kind heart. So probably the two of them were at an advantage. Azusa thought herself too young.

The group met up eventually, since Mio, Ritsu and Mugi found Azusa quickly after she called. Antoine trailed after Mugi, as some sort of invisible shadow. A week later, they decided to hold the summer camp, a lot of days were spent doing random competitions. Antoine served as the judge for most of these, to keep the contests fair. Like, Mugi winning the cooking competition. Furthermore, Ritsu won the juggling contest, even though Yui made a good competitor. At the end, they decided to go to the aquarium.

For this day, Antione had made personalized bentou's. Mio paid for the entrance to the park, where people could choose to cosplay. Mio went as a shark, Azusa as a clown fish, Ritsu as seaweed and Mugi and Yui decided to go as seals. After this, Ritsu dragged Antoine into the picture and demanded that he changed into an anemone costume, so that he could stand next to her and Azusa. Both of them placed their arms on his and their hands on his head, creating a heart shape around his face. Mugi giggled as she glanced sideways, in a way, Antoine had his cute moments.

Before they left the summer camp, the girls went outside to play volleyball on the beach, whilst Antoine demanded that he'd stay home to take care of luggage and other things. 'Good luck then' they said, as they ran for the waves that were close to the beach house. The rest of the afternoon was spent teasing Ritsu and Azusa for what they had managed to pull off at the aquarium, as Mugi secretly sat and texted him.

i Are they suspecting anything? /i the text read. i'No, not a thing. /i read the reply. i We should do this more often. Ritsu is cute when she smiles.  
Just wait for the game I have planned for the last night, I bet that after this she'll be wanting to flee./i Mugi giggled to herself. 'You're not texting Antoine about our horror night, are you?' Mio asked. 'You know that that's against the rules, sempai' Azusa replied from underneath her hat. Mugi quickly waved her hand in front of her face. 'No, no. I was just asking for dinner, and telling him that Ritsu thinks he has a cute behind' as a reply, Mio carefully punched Mugi's arm. 'As long as you don't tell him I also said that..' she whispered.


End file.
